1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an interleaved flyback converter device and, more particularly, to an interleaved flyback converter device with leakage energy recycling.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, transformers are used for electrical isolation and voltage level adjustment. A flyback converter also has characteristic of electrical isolation, but its magnetic components are not mainly used for voltage level adjustment. Instead, the flyback converter makes use of coupled inductors to achieve the property of energy conversion. Therefore, it is particularly useful for energy storage and energy release. In addition to the features of low-cost and simple circuit layout, the flyback converter also has the advantage of easily achieving multiple outputs.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior flyback converter. In this circuit layout, it has advantages of having zero voltage switching, low electromagnetic interference and high efficiency etc.; however, the control thereof is complicated With reference to FIG. 2, there is shown another flyback converter in prior art. In this circuit layout, energy of leakage inductance Lk can be recycled effectively. The flyback converter can operate with high efficiency, and its circuit components can operate with low voltage rating. However, it has disadvantage of high-cost manufacturing, and thus is unfavorable to mass production in industry. With reference to FIG. 3, there is shown another flyback converter in prior art. In this circuit layout, output voltage Vo can have lower voltage fluctuation, and this circuit can be operated in high efficiency. However, this circuit layout is complicated, resulting in a disadvantage of high cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to design an interleaved flyback converter device with leakage energy recycling, which possesses the advantages of low voltage rating, low output voltage fluctuation, low cost and being applicable in high-power operation.